


Sweet

by tessykins



Category: Firefly, Reaper (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben works in Kaylee's favorite engine part store.</p><p>Crossover between Firefly and Reaper for a first kiss meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

There’s a boy. Of course, with Kaylee, there’s always a boy. This one’s different.

Ben’s a sweet boy with caramel skin and chocolate eyes. Kaylee just wants to eat him up. It helps that Ben’s the nicest boy she’s ever met, with a kind, sweet smile.

It really helps that Ben works in her favorite engine parts store.

She only gets to see Ben a couple times a year, whenever Serenity stops over at Tait’s Moon. As soon as they touch down, she’s in the small, sandblasted store, rummaging through their parts. Ben’s always willing to help her out. They first bond over catalyzers.

Ben rings up her newest purchases with that sweet smile of his, and Kaylee just can’t resist.

She leans over the counter and plants one on him. He tastes as sweet as he smiles.


End file.
